


Somehow

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual Damien LaVey, Damien LaVey-centric, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Love Simon, Love...Square?, M/M, Soft Damien LaVey, The Author Regrets Everything, Updates Monthly, a little bit ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: Damien LaVey is 21, still in school, and planning to skip prom altogether. Right now he only wants to talk to the very distracting and extremely sexy Jay. Except then his vicious ex gets hold of them and uses them to blackmail him. This wouldn't have been such a big fucking deal.If falling for Jay wasn't so serious.----"That's what's making me really excited. A chance to meet Jay. Why am I so hopeless?"----Monthly updates.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Liam de Lioncourt, Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz, Green | Brian/Damien LaVey, Hope/Damien LaVey (past), Vera Oberlin/Red | Amira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've read the Love, Simon book and I just thought of a scenario where Damien gives up his playboy attitude and falls in love. And just like in Love, Simon, it's a very big question of "Who is it?"
> 
> Also, Damien's voice actor is my all-time favourite singer and voice actor, Nathan Sharp (NateWantsToBattle). He's awesome, you should totally check it out.

There's nothing like waking up with morning wood. I seriously hate it when that happens, especially considering it's so hot in Hell and you have to sleep with thin covers, which means if anyone walks in, they will most definitely see your bulge from the doorway. At least no maids or butlers poked their head around the corner to make sure I was awake and getting ready for my first term at Spooky High, where we have our own dorm rooms and I'll only be able to talk to my dad's via the phone and email. Though I'm pretty sure they're going to be hearing all about me being a jumped-up little asshole like I was at my old school.

I'm already packed for the ride there, and have every little thing I need, plus loads of savings in case of emergencies, though I have no doubt my dads will send me a bag of money every week, like they always have. I do not doubt that when I come out they will be 100% supportive of me, but still...it's really awkward just thinking about it. They already keep asking me if there are any cute girls I know. If there are guys involved, I have a feeling they'll be a hell of a lot more...persistent.

A butler pokes his head around the corner to check on me (and thank god I've taken care of the morning wood now) and calls a few maids to take my suitcases to the car. Or limo, depending on how you look at it. My dad, Stan, walks in. That is totally normal for him. Even when I'm getting changed or something more personal (don't wanna get into it), he comes in as if it's his room. It's very unsettling, but I'm so used to it by now I just shrug it off every time it happens. "You ready for school?" he asks, patting my shoulder gently.

"Yeah, I guess," I say, standing up. "I can burn the school down, right?"

Dad laughs at that, and I grin in response. He laughs so little it's a reward when he does. "Make it small, ey?" he said, elbowing my affectionately. I nodded and smile. "Come on, your dad'll be waiting to say goodbye."

I look over to the maid, who seems fine picking up the last suitcase, but I offer to take it for her anyway, which she declines. My other dad, Lucien, is waiting downstairs. In terms of looks, I look a lot more like Lucien, who I've always called Pa. Dad and Pa. It always seemed to work for me. "Alright, Damien, remember to behave," Pa said, and ruffled my hair.

I nod, sort of eager to leave and figure out a way to burn down my new school. "Have a safe journey," my dads said and hugged me quickly. For guys, they're pretty affectionate, and I guess that taught me to be just as lovable...not. Hey, I can be pretty cuddly when I wanna be. I'm just not all the time. I get into the car, sitting beside the window. I wave goodbye until they disappear out of sight.

If I remember correctly, my closest friend Vera is being picked up by us. She'd been my closest friend for years. My only friend, to be precise. We met because our parents were friends, and my first kiss was with her (not that I'll ever admit that to _her_ ). And she's the only one who knows I'm bi and likes ass just a bit more than boobs.

She also knows about Jay.

Jay. The most private, amazing, god damn sexy guy I've ever talked to. 'Talked to'. We've never met directly. I only found out through the gossip pool of Spooky High, Spooky.net. It was supposed to be a school update thing, but it turned into a place where thousands of students just dropped dirty secrets, anonymous confessions and told metal stories over random shit. The best thing about it is that no one really judges any random thoughts you post. They do if you come out as anything LGBTQ+ and if you admit to having weird kinks and fetishes, but other than that, it's pretty harmless.

I found him whilst I was looking through some posts, and it was beautiful. I'm not one for reading much, but it was seriously so poetic and beautiful and really well-thought-out that I just had to email the account left underneath it. I can't even remember what it was about. I think loneliness, and the fear of being yourself. Well, whatever it was, it spoke to me. So I emailed him, and for the first few weeks, I spent wondering whether he'd be interested in replying. And then he did, and fucking hell; it was metal!

We started speaking a bit about the article, and how I thought it was awesome. He said it was all about being afraid to come out as gay, and then he panicked once he sent me that, and I thought it was totally cute, and told him that...and mentioned I was bi as fuck. And the emails slowly went from casual to flirty. It's kind of the first person I've met where I don't try to bed them. Of course, I don't know him in real life. I know he goes to Spooky High, is a senior like me, and is in my grade. Other than that, I'm pretty clueless on him as a person. Which is kind of sad, cause I'd totally like to meet him one day.

Vera only found out because she accidentally went through my email. Well, I say accidentally, but it was meant to be payback for when I anonymously put on Spooky.net that she'd been kissing a bunch of dudes. She figured out it was me, hacked into my emails and took screenshots of a few emails. Including Jay's.

I totally panicked, promised not to do it ever again and _begged_ her to get rid of them. Well, I convinced her with the begging, and she deleted the few she had taken of Jay's, and kept my secret. She did upload the other screenshots she'd taken that weren't of Jay's, so I guess we're even now. Speak of the devil, said gorgon opened the door and slid inside, groaning.

"You will not believe what I just saw on Spooky.net!" she said, crossing her legs angrily, taking out her purple phone.

"What's that?" I asked, and she thrust her phone in my face.

It was a post by Aaravi, an ex of mine and a total bitch, even by my standards. She had written about starting the term, blackmail and 'getting the goss on our fellow students', and posted a bunch of photos of groups of monsters on holidays. One of them was me and Vera hanging out in my room. Usually, I'd brush this aside, if I wasn't half-naked. Well, to be exact, I had a towel around my waist and shoulders, and laughing about something she'd said. Vera was almost fully clothed if she hadn't taken off her shirt to reveal a lacy bra. "That bitch!" I hissed, flinging her phone back.

"We've got to go and beat her up!" Vera snarled. "Or you can. I'll hang by and film."

"Totally!" I said, cracking my knuckles. "When we get there, help me move into my dorm, I'll do the same for you, and then we find her and beat the living shit out of her!"

Vera grinned. "You're gonna get so beat up this year," she said.

"Only if they can catch me!" I replied and grinned.

We end up plugging in an old iPod my dads gave me and playing some Set It Off, Queen and Nickleback whilst we ride to school. Vera and I are close in a way most monsters would assume are dating. At our old school, before we both got expelled, we would skip class and chill out in the grounds, and she would rest her head on my lap and fall asleep. She did this fairly often, especially because she's got insomnia and fell asleep so often during class that we would just skip so she could fall asleep and not get in trouble for it.

She did it during breaks as well, so monsters always assumed we were dating when we really weren't. I'm looking forward to this school, mainly because I want to figure out who Jay is and if I could meet him sometime. Maybe date him? Who knows.

We arrive at the school fairly early, when there are only a few students and a couple of teachers wandering around. The maids and butlers help Vera and I move into our dorm rooms, which are across the hall from one another, which is metal!

The rooms are already equipped with a bed, desk, wardrobe and AC, which I immediately turn on to heat up the room. I figured I could decorate my room later, so I go and help Vera with hers. Like me, she keeps her room warm, on account of her cold-blooded nature. She really only packed a few things; the rest would be shipped in later. By the time we were done, a lot more students were filling the hallways, including a few I recognised from Aaravi's photos.

Vera looked around my room, frowning. "Much bigger than mine," she said, sniffing as if disappointed.

"You're free to hang out in here anytime you want," I said, unzipping a suitcase. "Now help me unpack!" Unlike Vera, I'm pretty slack with how I organise things, so it took less time than it did decorating her room. She did insist on me dropping my jacket around the back of the chair as it was 'fashionable'.

A few students walked by, including a group of four really hot monsters, laughing to each other. A few glanced in the room, only to be scolded by their friends or frightened away by mine and Vera's intimidating glare. "So, how's it been going with Jay?" Vera asked.

"He's okay," I said, blushing at the thought of him. "We've been talking a lot more."

"That's pretty cool," she said, as if she didn't really care. That's the thing I don't like about Vera. She doesn't really care about anyone except herself. I know she's got my back, and would hire an assassin if anyone whooped my ass (which would never happen in a million years) but sometimes her 'I don't give a fuck about you' attitude can annoy me. 

"At least pretend you're interested," I grumble to her, throwing a pillow at her. Her snakes hissed at me, but I didn't care.

"I am interested," she retorted. "But I'm looking out for your crazy ex."

I blushed. "Aaravi and I were together for like...a day," I snapped.

"Still counts," Vera said, turning to the doorway. "Think she might be on the lower floor."

"Yeah!" I growl. "Keep in mind we're only on one floor here."

She flips me off and I do the same back. It feels pretty god damn awesome that she and I haven't really changed much. She's still the same old Vera she always was and I'm still me, and we both still diss each other, but we do it to each other's faces. 

I actually feel pretty strongly about talking behind someone's back. I hate doing it; it annoys me. It's totally more effective to say it to their face. Plus, I might get a punch in the face for it, which would result in a fight, which is metal!

When it's just Vera and me we have these kinds of moments that are stupid and perfect and totally not metal and metal at the same time. She yawns and I attempt to chuck little paper wads in her mouth, but she's way too smart for that. It's getting pretty dark outside, but I think for the sake of our ourselves, she'll be sleeping on the floor of my new room for tonight. She does look pretty sleepy as well, and keeps yawning, meaning I get to practise my throwing skills. "Why are you so tired, anyway?"

"Cause I party hard," she said, rolling her neck. "All night, every night."

I laughed and she threw a pillow at me. "You dumb shit," she said, and we both laughed. That's what I mean. Perfect, dumb moments that mean shit to everyone else, but mean a lot to the both of us. I guess we're both kind of nuts.

"Hey, check it out," I said, pointing to a flat-screen TV on the wall. "Do you think they have Scareflix?"

"Maybe," Vera said, and for a while we just kind of yelled at the TV for not having Scareflix and Eerie. Eventually we just kind of settled for some lame ass program and sort of 'cuddled' in a way that isn't really a hug.

It's a classic friendship move for us. Where we put an arm over each other's shoulders or back and whack each other's head gently every now and then. It's really stupid and hilarious and familiar, and we do it a lot. I seriously am looking forward to skipping school and chilling wherever I want. And maybe I'll meet Jay.

That's what's making me really excited. A chance to meet Jay. Why am I so hopeless?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning for any American readers. I come from England, so we use slightly different words than you.  
> For example:  
> Football = rugby  
> Soccer = football  
> Middle school = we don't do middle school.  
> Fit = can mean in good shape, but can also mean good-looking.
> 
> So in this story, some terminologys might have to be explained beforehand, and ask away if you get confused or anything. :)

FROM: metal999@gmail.com  
TO: sexysucker3@gmail.com  
DATE: Sep 21at 2:36 PM  
SUBJECT: Re: Figuring shit out

Jay, That's so fucking sexy you have _no_ idea! Year 6 - Year 8 is just merciless. And puberty seems to last _for fucking ever_. I just got so bored after a while that I ended up punching a few kids and getting expelled, thus starting my long reign of being expelled from every single school I've ever been in. Except this one. I plan to stick around here, even if it means going to boring classes. Maybe it's because you're in it 😋  
In response to your question, yeah, I kissed her once. It was really awkward. Now we're just friends and kind of mess around and do what we want because we can. I know you probably won't see it that way, and that's okay, it's fucking adorable!  
I had a girlfriend once, but she was totally possessive and terrifying to be around. Like, I kissed her once. And I saw an old friend of mine, who happened to be a girl, and winked at her and she just beat the shit out of her, so I dumped her. Good riddance, as well. And it was Valentine's Day....yeah I'm an asshole haha.  
After that, I crushed on a guy and he was hot, and I mean **HOT**. But of course he was straight 😑  
So at the end I just sort of crushed on him secretly and that was that. Then there was some other dude I totally had sex with and dated for like a month, but he dumped me because I was too 'badass' for him. Fuck yeah am I badass!  
And this is, I kid you not, the longest email I've ever written in my life. You're the only person who can get more than 100 characters out of me. How metal is that?!  
I have a couple of questions for you, too. Like how come you never swear? How'd you figure out you were gay? Did you ever date a girl? Ooooh, have you ever kissed anyone?! I'm really curious now.  
-Cole

FROM: sexysucker3@gmail.com  
TO: metal999@gmail.com  
DATE: Sep 21at 2:42 PM  
SUBJECT: Re: Figuring shit out

I can get more than 100 characters out of you? You're staying at Spooky High because of me? I'm flattered, Cole.  
I can totally imagine you just sitting there watching your ex beat up your friend and then saying something along the lines of, "Maybe it's best if we're just friends...like that girl you just beat up." That would be hilarious. And it's totally classy to dump her on Valentine's Day. That's amazing.  
Yeah, I'm not really one for swearing, but I don't mind it. I can swear when I want to, you shithead! Haha! Grovel at my mighty cussing powers! 😂. To tell the truth, my friends are really the ones that swear a lot. I'm more of the one that can't insult properly. You know that guy? Yep, that's me.  
I guess I kind of figured out I wasn't straight around Year 8, when this hot guy moved in from Transylvania. He was super fit and my type, and I took him to the semi-formal. We made out a little, ground a bit and then I panicked and stopped completely. That's the closest I probably ever got to sex, even though we were a little underage.  
I had one girlfriend once, back when I was questioning. She was pretty cool, but I just didn't really feel much apart from friendship stuff. So I broke it off, told her we were best as friends and she didn't speak to me after that. Which was a shame, because I thought she was pretty cool and would make an awesome friend. I've got some pretty amazing friends now, and I'm glad you do, too.  
-Jay.

FROM: metal999@gmail.com  
TO: sexysucker3@gmail.com  
DATE: Sep 21at 9:02 PM  
SUBJECT: Re: Figuring shit out

Yup, I'm totally quivering in fear of your astounding cussing powers. Truly terrifying. 😰  
I guess I could've been more classy with the whole break-up thing. Really, I just said, "It's over," and walked away like a badass. I'm sure you're great at insults. Me, I just like to stick to bastard and dickhead and asshole, etc.  
I can't believe you actually bumped and grinded on some dude. That's so metal! Why did you panic? I can't help but wonder. Is it because he wasn't a good kisser? Or were you just not ready for stuff like that? Because that is totally understandable.  
It's a shame about that girl. If I were you, I would hunt her down and force her to be friends with me. That's probably why I have only one friend 😂  
But yeah, my friend is totally AWESOME and METAL and really relatable. She kind of gets it, even though we annoy each other _all the time_. I don't really talk to her much about sexuality, even though she knows about stuff like that. I only talk to you about it.  
Think I'm going to go to bed early. Don't really want to get called down to the principal's office on the first day, even though that would get me a totally metal reputation.  
-Cole

FROM: sexysucker3@gmail.com  
TO: metal999@gmail.com  
DATE: Sep 21at 9:49 PM  
SUBJECT: Re: Figuring shit out

Wow, I wish my friends sounded that awesome. Just kidding; they totally are! If you annoy each other all the time, I bet that means you two get into a lot of trouble. I don't really like trouble; I try to stay out of it as much as I can. I find it terrifying, to be perfectly honest.  
I guess I panicked because we were undersage and I just wasn't ready for it, you know? I mean, he was an epic kisser and I totally would go after him now, but I guess at the time I just wasn't ready for a literal pain in my ass.  
I imagine things would've been much better if we stayed friends, but I agree maybe forcing her wouldn't have been the best idea. I'm glad you have a super 'metal' friend. And please do not get expelled on the first day. That would suck so much.  
-Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue why I keep writing Damien saying 'totally'. I think that matches his character. I don't know, but you will all have to put up with it now!!! Hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> I have the whole story planned out, so sorry, but if you request Damien to end up with this person, not gonna happen. :p
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it, that would be greatly appreciated.  
> Follow my page for more Monster Prom stories.  
> Comment any suggestions and any tips on writing better.  
> Thank you. Tune in next week.


End file.
